Tanks (Generals)
Tanks are armored vehicles with treads, that often make up the backbone of offensive taskforces. Historically, Tanks first appeared during the First World War, earning their name from the water tanks they were disguised as. Generally, tanks have one or more cannons which deal decent damage to structures, vehicles, and other tanks, but have difficulty accurately hitting smaller infantry, and therefore dealt less damage via shrapnel. However, as even light tanks weigh several tons, these machines can easily crush infantry by running them over. Also, several tanks substitute other weapons, such as a flamethrower, for the cannons. Against their armor plating small-arms fire is generally ineffective; however rockets and missiles do greater damage. Also, few tanks have any anti-air defense, and those that do are often still incapable of adequately defending themselves against air attacks. As vehicles, tanks are susceptible to EMP interference as well. During the GLA war thee three factions adopted different philosophies in tank warfare. While the United States preferred tanks that represented a balance between speed, armour and firepower, the Chinese adopted a blunter approach, preferring to use their tanks simply as battering rams. The GLA, possessing only limited finances, tended to rely on cheaper, less durable but fast-moving tanks when they used them at all. USA During the earlier stages of the war the US relied heavily on the Crusader, a fairly conventional tank possessing a decent top speed and durable armour, with the further ability to make use of small drones that could perform tasks such as repairing the vehicle. As the war progressed the Paladin, a more advanced tank possessing an anti-missile laser, was favoured over the Crusader. Entering service as a prototype, the Paladin proved far more durable in the field, its laser proving effective against the hand-held anti-tank weapons and RPGs that the GLA often wielded. Laser tanks are used alot but hates enemy tanks so bad it wants to zap em hard and fast. China thumb|200px|right|Emperor Overlords were the most powerful armored vehicle on the battlefield. China's basic Main Battle Tank (MBT) was the Battlemaster, an inexpensive vehicle that could be produced in great numbers, but lacked the technological benefits of the Paladin or the speed of the GLA's vehicles. Nevertheless, the Chinese found strength in numbers, often throwing huge numbers of these tanks at enemy strongholds to devastating effect. Far more spectacular was the Overlord, a preposterously enormous vehicle that was literally twice the tank - with two guns mounted on the sides of a single turret and four sets of treads. While slow (at least, without a volatile nuclear engine), the Overlord could be upgraded to suit a number of requirements, with a Gatling cannon and even a five-man Bunker available. These juggernauts, able to (sluggishly) roll over other vehicles, represented in a single unit the overbearing strategy of the Chinese war machine - to crush the enemy through overwhelming brute force. Dragon Tanks were potent infantry killers, capable of eradicating even fortified troop garrisons. The Gattling Tank was also potent against soft targets, and could strike airborne enemy units. ECM Tanks do no direct damage to enemy vehicles, but temporarily disrupt the weapons and drive systems on enemy vehicles. General Kai, a Chinese Armor General, had his own specially-equipped Overlord variant, the Emperor Overlord, which boasted even greater power. Also, General Tao, the nuclear general, equipped his forces tanks with special rounds loaded with fissile material. GLA The Global Liberation Army, lacking the financial clout of a world superpower, instead turned to renovation and innovation to produce a worthy tank force. The GLA's basic tank, and that which formed the backbone of their armoured corps, was the Scorpion - ancient tanks with near-obsolete armour plating, but retrofitted with engines that gave them a great deal of speed. With the additional optional extra of a crude rocket launcher, these tanks were perfect for outflanking the enemy and performing swift, hit-and-run attacks. For tackling the US and China head-on, the GLA's engineers cobbled together the Marauder, a surprisingly competitive tank given its rather ramshackle origins. While not quite as fast as the Scorpion, the Marauder could still outrun many of the US and China's heavier vehicles, while also possessing significantly superior armour compared to its lighter stable-mate. The Marauder's main strength was how easily it could be upgraded with spare parts salvaged from the battlefield, although its inability to fire on the move hampered its effectiveness. Dr. Thrax, a GLA bioweapons specialist, equipped all of his tanks with shells filled with anthrax, increasing their lethality.